Tango
by Lyanbeth
Summary: Un baile, un juego, resultado: El ganador. Pesimo Summary, pero entren y dejen review's porfa.


¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, para seguir dandoles lata n.n. Es un One-short, espero que les guste.

Declaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparesen no me pertenecen (_lo cual es una lastima u.u¿cierto_ _Ly_) (muy cierto). Sino a la (_grandiosa_) escritora, JK Rowling. Esto es puro ocio (_mas del que_ _deberia ¬¬),_ sin intencion de plagio.

**&&&&&&**

La noche prometia una hermosa velada, para todos los enamorados. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, el cielo estaba despejado, y la brisa era fresca.

Una hermosa mujer, de cabellos castaños y rizados, de exelentes curvas, y penetrante mirada cefe; ingreso con paso firme y decidido a un elegante Bar-Restaurant. La musica de piano, sincronizaba a la perfeccion con el escenario que se formaba.

La hermosa mujer antes mensionada, capto inmediatamente la atencion de todos los caballeros en la sala.

Su bestido rojo fuego entallado a su delicada figura; la abertura de este, desde su tobillo hasta la parte mas alta de su muslo, que dejaba a la vista la piel tersa y aperlada de su pierna izquierda. El timido escote (straple), que apenas dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de sus pechos.

La manera en que sus caderas danzaban, y movian el largo del bestido. Como un hermoso collar, de extraña forma de serpiente, con exquisitas esmeraldas adornandolo, luminaban su perfecto cuello estilizado; y como este hacia perfecta combinacion con la pulsera de relucientes esmeraldas, que reposaba en su muñeca derecha.

La forma en que sus largas y rizadas pestañas negras, teñidas levemente de rimel, se sacudian con gracia. La provocadora sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en sus labios carmín.

Toda ella, desde los pies hasta el cabello, provocaron sonidos de admiracion y envidia.

Pero ella simplemente, caminaba erguida y elegante hacia la barra.

Mientras del otro lado del lugar, un apuesto hombre seguia con la mirada a la castaña, sin perderse ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

Su cabello, lasio e intensamente rubio, caia sexymente sobre su rostro. Con un acertado movimiento de cabeza los retiro de sus ojos.

Con una media sonrisa (algo, ó muy, pervertida), se puso de pie en direccion a la hermosa castaña, que ya casi llegaba a la barra.

Su pantalon negro, se ajustaba a la perfeccion a sus moldeadas y apetecibles piernas masculinas, al tiempo que lo hacian a su mas apetecible trasero, duro y tentativo a la vista.

Su camisa blanca impecable, dejaba muy buena vista de sus moldeados y marcados pectorales, su piel blanca porcelana se asomaba tras los tres botones desabrochados. Su saco negro, ondeaba al ritmo de sus pasos, decididos y firmes.

Arancaba suspiros y miradas lujuriosas a su paso, de toda cuanta femina le veia, y otras tantas de envidia y coraje de los caballeros.

Unos cuantos pasos lo separaban de la barra, donde la hermosa castaña ya se encontraba. Una suave brisa invadio el lugar, colandose por entre las ventanas y balcones abiertos.

Y hasta él llego el embriagante aroma de la dama. Jazmínes, pudo percevir.

-Buenas noches señortia¿le ofresco algo para tomar?...-pregunto el mesero que se encontraba en la barra. Ella le sonrio.

-Un Martiní, por favor...-pidio, y el mesero asintio.

-Enseguida.-respondio este, mientras sacaba varios licores y los combinaba.

-Hermosa noche...-susrro una voz a sus espaldas, peligrosamente serca de su cuello. Su calido aliento choco contra el frio de su cuello, provocandole un escalofrio. Se giro para mirarle, encontrandose con un apuesto hombre, de resplandecientes cabellos dorados.

-Hermosa, en verdad.-respondio ella.

-A qui tiene...-el mesero le tendio el pedido, y ella lo tomo complacida.-¿Algo para usted señor?...-pregunto, dirijiendose al rubio.

-Whiskey doble, por favor...-pidio y el mesero asintiendo, se fue.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?...-pregunto ella alzando una ceja de manera suspicaz. Él sonrio de medio lado, de una manera muy altanera, y porque no decirlo, endemoniadamente sexy.

-No seas tan agresiva...-aconsejo, tomando asiento asu lado.

-Señor...-llamo el mesero, tendiendole la copa, el rubio lo tomo y haciendole un ademan con la mano, el mesero se fue.

En ese momento, la pista quedo vacia, con el nuevo cambio de musica.

-¿Me vas a decir que quieres?...-pregunto ella, en tono algo aburrido, mientras bebia de su copa.

-Bailar.-respondio él, despues de dar un trago al liquido ardiente que bebia.-Y que mejor que un Tango...-dijo, obreciendole su mano. Ella le miro indecisa unos instantes, y despues acepto la invitacion. Dejando sus bebidas atraz, se pusieron de pie.

-Solo esperemos que no tengas dos pies izquierdos Malfoy.-dijo ella, en tono altanero y medio divertido.

-Trata de seguirme el paso Granger...-le susurro al oido con orgullo, sonrio complacido al notar el ligero escalofrio que habia provocado.

La tomo con firmeza por la pequeña cintura, ella deslizo una de sus manos hacia su hombro, y la otra a su mano.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de aquella sintonia. De pronto, y tomandola por sorpresa, él paso una de sus piernas entre las de ella, dejandolas ligeramente separadas. Ella recuperandose, de aquel sorpresivo movimiento, deslizo su pierna izquierda hasta el muslo de él, quien sonrio.

-No te mueves mal...-dijo este, sonriendo ahora arrogante.

-¡Ja¿Que esperabas hurón?...-pregunto ella, siguiendole el ritmo, con toda facilidad.

Entonces él, en una de las vueltas, la suspendio momentaneamente en el aire, sugetandola por la cintura. Ella al sentirse nuevamente en tierra, se deslizo hacia abajo, juntando su cuerpo al de él en el trayecto. En ningun momento, perdieron el hilo de la musica.

Al volver a asender él le sonrio, una sonrisa sexy y provocativa, una sonrisa de seduccion.

-No estuvo mal...-acepto el rubio, su voz habia sonado ronca y algo rasposa.

-Y tú no eres un completo desastre huroncito...-dijo ella, con tono presuntuoso.

En el ultimo acorde de la musica, él la tendio sobre su rodilla previamente flexionada, y ella echo su cabeza hacia atraz.

Se enderesaron, bajo los aplausos de los presentes. Ellos haciendo caso omiso, caminaron de nueva cuenta a la barra.

Hermione estaba por sacar la tarjeta de credito, cuando Draco la detuvo.

-Yo pago Granger...-se ofrecio, ella le miro dudosa, pero al final se encogio de hombros.

-Como quieras. Adios Malfoy...que pases una linda velada.-con eso emprendio hacia la salida.

-¡Hey!...-llamo él, tratando de detenerla. Ella volteo y le miro.

-¿Si?...-pregunto con impaciencia en su voz.

-Dejamé llevarte...-pidio él. Ella sonrio esceptica.

-¡Porsupuesto huron!...-respondio Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Bien...-la tomo del brazo y juntos caminaron lo que restaba para la salida. Una vez afuera ella se detuvo.

-¿No entiendes el sarcasmo cuando se te presenta?.-pregunto divertida.

-¡Vamos Granger! Solo te llevare, no pienso hacer nada mas...-dijo alzando las manos a modo de rendicion.-Aunque no es que esa idea no pase por mi mente...-murmuro para si, al ver el exuberante cuerpo de la chica.

-Bien.-acepto al fin. Se subio aun con algo de desconfianza al auto del rubio y él emprendio marcha.

-Y...¿Vamos rumbo a Londres Magico?.-pregunto mirandola por breves segundos.

-Si.-fue todo lo que respondio.

-¿Vives dondé mismo?...-pregunto, Hermione asintio.-Y...¿que a sido de ti?...-pregunto aparentando fastidio.

-Pues...trabajo en el ministerio. Estoy en el departamento de defensa contra las leyes que discriminan a diferentes especies.-contesto ella, emocionada. Draco hizo una mueca de burla.

-¡Que sorpresa!...-exclamo con sarcasmo.

-Y tu...¿que a sido del Gran Draco Malfoy?.-pregunto ella, omitiendo olimpicamete el comentario anterior del rubio.

-Pues. Soy el encargado de dirijir las empresas de mi padre...-le contesto con orgullo, ella hizo una mueca sarcastica.

-¡Que sorpresa!...-lo imito. El auto se detuvo.

-Sana y salva señorita...-dijo este sonriendole, una vez mas esa sonrisa aparecia. Ella trago saliva con dificultad.

-Gracias...-dijo tomando la manilla para abrir la puerta.-Mh...Bien, no creas que esto se puede repetir. Pero...¿Quieres pasar?.-pregunto mirandolo con timidez, y algo, avergonzada.

-Tal vez solo por un momento Granger.-respondio este sonriendo. Entro a una amplia sala, muy bien decorada.-Linda sala.

-Losé.-respondio ella con una molesta sonrisa de suficiencia, el rubio sonrio condesendiente.

Se miraron por unos instantes, solo escasos segundos bastaron para que Draco perdiera el poco autocontrol que habia formado en él, y se abalanzara a la castaña.

Tomandola posesivamente por la cintura la beso de forma salvaje y apasionada, casi violenta. Beso que fue bajando de intensidad hasta convertirse en una suave carisia.

Ella despeino su rubio y suave cabello, divertida. Él paseo sus manos por la espalda de ella, asercando su rostro a su cabello, tomando una decision de ultimo minuto se decidio por su cuello, aspirando su dulce olor y provocandole conquillas.

-Aceptalo.-dijo ella de repente.

-Nunca.-respondio él en un susurro, comenzando a besar esa sensible zona. Ella lo dejo, e incluso movio su cabeza a un lado, dandole libertad.

Divertida por la situacion, comenzo a acarisiar su pecho por sobre la camisa. Él abandono su espalda para seguir ahora hasta sus piernas. Ella, simplemente se dejo.

-Aceptalo.-volvio a decir, segunda llamada.

-Nunca.-repitio.

Ella aun mas divertida, sé dejo guiar hasta el sillon, enarco una ceja.

- ¿Qué¡Vamos!, sé que tú sabes que yo sé que quieres hacerlo aquí.-ella, simplemente se dejo hacer.

Con manos agiles y movimientos casi felinos, lo desprendio de su camisa, comenzando a esparcir besos por cuello y pecho.

La respiracion del rubio se volvio agitada. Él con manos espertas fue bajando la cremallera del bestido.

Estaba exitado, y ella lo sabia. Sonriendo victoriosa, hablo por tercera vez.

-Aceptalo, ya o te esperas a hasta la proxima.-amenazo, él suspiro arto.

-¡Pero hiciste trampa! Mira que ponerte justamente este vestidito...-dijo acariciando el suave hombro de ella, con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella rio vrebemente.

-Losé, pero un juego, es un juego. Gané en el baile, gané en nuestro pequeño juego de seduccion. Aceptalo.-repitio. Draco bufo, derrotado.

-¡Bien! Pero no te acostumbres al triunfo amor.-dijo para despues volver a besarla.

-La proxima, una salsa...y ponte esa sexy camisa negra, que tan bien te queda, puede que esa vez tu ganes.

-Lo que ordene la princesa. ¿Crees que Potter y Weasley tengan problemas con los niños?.-pregunto mientras se dirijian a su habitacion.

-Mh...no, ya deben de estar acostumbrados.-con eso cerraron la puerta de su habitacion. Para seguir con su interminable juego.

En la sala, junto al sillon en el que antes estaban, reposaba un portaretratos. En el se podia apreciar a una hermosa chica castaña, con su impecable vestido blanco y un sensillo pero lindo velo cubriendo parte de su rostro. A lado de ella, un (muy) apuesto rubio con un elegante traje negro, tratando de desprender a la chica del (molesto) velo, para poder alfin besarla.

**0O0o0o0o**

Losé, losé, en estos momentos deberia estar actualizando mi otro fic. Pero esque la inspiración me llego, y cuando la inspiración llega, pues no se puede hacer otra cosa que plasmarla.

Un enorme saludo a **Karyta34**, ya voy pronto con otro capi.

Pueden lanzar desde jitomatazos hasta lechugazos (_si, y si tambien hay pies no me quejo n.n, pero_ _Ly se merece una ensalada completa ¬¬)_ ¬¬ bueno, ya que si se apiadan de mi pobre corazoncito n.n, que es muy sensible u.u, pueden decirme su opinion xP.

¡Lo que sea! Pero un Review porfa!

Un beso y hasta la otra: Ly ; )


End file.
